starco vs the afflictions of imperfection
by 8unicorns
Summary: So Marco isn't perfect, Star doesn't know that. Marco needs help and nobody knows it. First three ish chapters will be exposition. Followed by relationship building followed by actual story. Feedback appreciated. tw: mental illness suicide self harm (cutting) romantic starco after Marco dates Jackie until then it's platonic.
1. Marcos side

A/N i changed some stuff in this chapter, i like it better but it's not perfect. Feedback appreciated! I'll upload cp3 sometime on saturday. I have schoolwork to do.

Marco Diaz.

Marco Diaz was just your standard nerdy antisocial but not necessarily unpopular overachieving, secretly depressed high school student. He has made straight A's since he started receiving grades (with a moderate amount of effort), excelled at karate to the highest belt offered at his dojo, he's cautious and constantly aware of the dangers around him. (a trait which has earned him voted safest kid at school) his awareness of dangers often stresses him out and sort of mystifies him when others seem oblivious to threats.

Marco is an only child whose family often takes in foreign exchange students. (Though it's been some years since they've had a new one) Marco often develops friendships with the foreign exchange students that die off once they move away. Marco has little consistent friends (really only two) However he often feels excluded as they shared little interests. These friends marco holds close to his heart but he knows that eventually they'll move on. Marco actually decided that the next exchange student they get he'll try and be more reserved and not become to attached.

Marco was generally happy up through elementary school having little trouble with homework, friends or family. He started middle school and was mostly shocked when life seemed to get exponentially more difficult. He started being bullied because of his acne (really bad acne that's since cleared up.) he maintained extraordinary grades primarily to escape from having to deal with the bullies he simultaneously maintained a cheery facade around his parents to keep them happy and off his back. He eventually stumbled on the habit of keeping the facade around his peers to avoid appearing vulnerable. Upon starting high school Marco recognized a chance for a new start, he quickly distinguished himself as the most diligent and intelligent student in his grade. This had the dual effect of shielding him from bullies as pretty much everyone would usually need help on homework and making him well known enough to be noticed. This in all honestly caused him stress but was confident enough that he could and would deal with it effectively.

Marcos parents were loving and ever proud of their son and couldn't even begin to recognize his demons.

Marcos appearance is inseparable from that of a red hoodie and jeans. At first he just thought he looked good in them but then they started to serve a purpose. In 7th grade Marco fell into a deep depression, due to a combination of his crush(Jackie) dating someone else, a lack of friends to keep company (and to talk to) not eating, and overworking himself. Marco started cutting. He started out of self hatred. He hated how awkward he was, he hated his indecisiveness he hated that he loved the reliability of a schedule he wrote out for himself. Marco hated that he didn't want to stand out. Marco hated his two face nature, he hated lying to his parents and everyone around him. Marco hated that he wasn't strong enough to deal with his emotions properly. Marco hated. Marco wore hoodies so his teachers wouldn't be concerned and marco thought that nobody really paid attention enough to notice any new idiosyncrasies. It was sad but similar thoughts persisted in the head of marco.

Upon the new beginning that was high school wanted to stop cutting and resolved to. In a fit of superstitious nature uncommon to Marco's character he made a promise with the moon. Along with deciding to be healthier Marco jumped at the opportunity to take psychology and since then he's delved deeper than even the teacher. Marco about 3 weeks into the school year compiled a list of possible mental illnesses he had. (Including OCD as he frequently fell into thought spirals, obsessively kept all aspects of his life in check and constructed a carefully planned out schedule months in advance, depression due to his suicidal thoughts and self harm as well as some form of social anxiety -he hadn't pinpointed a specific type yet.) however shortly after convinced himself that they were misdiagnosed as he couldn't have accurately judged himself.

At the end of 8th grade each student had been voted for a title, Marco won safest kid. It wasn't the worst thing ever but definitely not what Marco wanted to be known by. Marco thought this ''award' was an afterthought only given to him as an afterthought. Something akin to a participation award.

As part of Marcos determination to be better and not cut himself Marco enrolled in every club that would take him as to distract him. This made him a favorite among teachers and the principal. This also complicated his delicate schedule, Marco planned a weekly movie night to keep himself sane, and give himself something to look forward to. Marco also took up meditation as a supplement of sorts to his karate.

Despite all of Marcos efforts he still struggled with his demons. After being two months cut free (since school started)he did it again on a Wednesday night. Sitting in his bed Marco was overcome with a wave of self-doubt and self pity. He had little friends, never had a girlfriend, couldn't for the life of him figure anything out about the world, quadruple checked his work on anything to avoid being wrong. Marco obsessed over these unhealthy thoughts. Despite all the changes in his life Marco was still upset internally and cutting was the only way he ever externalized those feelings. Marco felt awful all his progress ruined, his life destroyed in a single night no one could ever stand him he thought, nothing mattered everything was terrible. Marco rolled his eyes and felt tears he can't even be depressed properly his thoughts felt to cliche and almost alien. Marco finally resigned to silently cry himself to sleep. He awoke glad that red was the color of his sweatshirts.

Parallel to Marcos story thus far has been another, that of star butterfly.


	2. Stars side

AN all feedback very much appreciated i'm eventually going to rewrite chapter 1 I hate it. I also hate this because we know nothing about younger star, so I'm writing her with light anxiety.

AN part two thank you so much Johana, RobLebron, and Oracle6044.

Oracle6044 Jackie and Marco's relationship isn't going last long. But they date for a while so…..

Star Butterfly.

Star butterfly was your typical atypically optimistic, deliberately oblivious well liked but not understood by anyone magical princess. (If such a thing could be called typical) stars optimism was a habit, she found it an effective way to avoid the darker aspects of the future, her feelings about the present and the inevitability of something bad happening to either her and those she loved. Her optimism also allowed her to overlook the more dismal aspects of life. This combination made her well liked by everyone, and genuinely good company. Star's large amount of friends often seems more isolating, for example Ponyhead is great fun and her best friend but star is unable to talk about anything deeper than boys. The same extended to all her friends including her ex boyfriend, tom.

Tom gave star a controlled yet rebellious escape from her family. Tom was edgy, technically royalty, and also exciting because nobody else knew. However, Tom was overbearing really quick to anger and pretty controlling. Star was very much a free spirit and eventually got fed up with Tom. It took her a lot of mental preparation to break up with Tom but it was immediately rewarding when Tom responded with anger and star she knew made the right decision.

Star awoke on her 14th birthday to some rather intense knocking by her mother's servants. Star rolled out of bed and suffered her own servants to dress her. Usually she dressed herself but she had to wear a fancy dress that wasn't possible to put on alone. Star practically stumbled downstairs to eat with her family, well her family and whoever bought their way to eat with the royal family on wand day. She was greeted with a warm welcome from her father and a stern reprimanding concerning her posture. This warranted a smile from star, her mother ignored her hair which she knew didn't look "princesslike" the queen also decided not to comment on her late arrival. Star smiled and sat up straighter "love you too ma!" Queen moon smiled in a way that was clearly genuine.

After breakfast star was released to "stay out of trouble till the wand presentation ceremony after lunch. Star thought she would go for a walk. She began out of the castle and quickly found herself treading through nature. This allowed her time alone with her thoughts.

This afternoon she would get the family wand, she felt so much built up anticipation and began walking with more of a spring to her step.

She had wanted the wand since she knew that one day she would get it. She saw how magic was protrayed in the theatre and it made her truly giddy to think that soon that power would be hers. The power to create whatever she wanted, she practically lusted for that freedom. The fact that she was so close, it made her so excited she started humming with the biggest grin on her face.

The more star considered the wand the more of an asset she deduced it would be. Magic was a royal thing so the more magic she did the prouder the queen would be, the happier the queen the less she would control Stars life. She could definitely see how much her life would improve. The possibility of such good things made star uncontrollably excited she was practically dancing around the woods when she stopped to take a drink of water. She looked up at the sky and smiled she couldn't wait till she got the wand.

Stars heart suddenly got cold she was supposed to be at the castle for lunch, it appeared to be midday. Lunchtime. Star gulped she needed to be back at the castle when suddenly she saw her ride a unicorn ( or maybe warnicorn, star could never tell the difference) star scaled a tree and jumped on the back of the steed and directed it toward the castle.

Star pushed her worries from her mind and sooner than she expected she was busting down the door to the royal castle. The queen clearly looking disappointed didn't bother scolding star but instead began reading from an official old document that dictated the process the wand was passed down. Star looked at the wand and immediately thought of how much better her life would be. Stars mind refilled with daydreams. The queen knew star wasn't paying attention and was too busy to extend this any longer. The queen reluctantly extended the wand and star immediately and eagerly snatched it.

A few intense and magical seconds later the wand had transformed becoming pinker and growing wings and forming a star in the middle. Star in a fit of truly uncontrollable excitement ran out of the castle and started to blast people with ultimately ill fated well intentions (sort of like a politician except she actually is magical) eventually her summoned cats and blinding rainbows caused so much havoc and chaos that the Royal guard had to round up star.

The queen was shaking her head in disappointment, and star was just shaking overall in nervousness. Queen Moon wanted to comfort her child but the comfort of the kingdom was more important.

"Star, this isn't acceptable"

Star stopped listening, she already knew what would happen, isolation at 's then total conformity. She was still in shock from the combination of a clear threat to her way of life, power and accidental destruction of actual things And she began hyperventilating.

Queen Moon snapped she abruptly turned around "Star! You're not going to st Olga's! If you bothered to listen to me you'd know where you're going!"

Star stopped hyperventilating and noticed tears in her eyes. "Oh where am I going then?" She replied in a small voice.

Moon rolled her eyes, "a safer dimension, one called Earth "

Star was afraid of the things she didn't know about this dimension but how bad could it be? After all it was safer and she would be distant from her mother. Star put up a smile that was only half fake and rode into the portal.

AN part 3: if you want a sneak peek of what's to come check out my other story it's similar in theme. Thanks for reading!


	3. A normal day

AN: surprise! A day early! Next chapter won't be as long, probably if cp 4 isn't up by monday expect it next weekend. Feedback appreciated as always, i also updated cp one if you didn't notice/want to go and reread that.

Huge huge huge thank you to oracle6044 and entirely original name. I'm glad you are enjoying the story at least a little bit.

AN pt 2 did you guys see the names for the episodes of the upcoming season? It's not taking place over the summer apparently because of "sophomore slump"... Someone let me know a reddit or something where people are talking about this and not the star x tom clip released.

Marco woke up rolled out of bed and immediately groaned. His arms were cold and sensitive in a way that he recognized immediately. Marco started to panic, what if someone noticed, what if his parents noticed what if one of his classmates found out Marco's heart dropped, what if Jackie found out? Marco started panicking and hyperventilating before calming himself down. He could act normal he convinced himself, he'd done it before. He got up way too fast considering his condition and got dizzy headed. He had school, no time to waste for feeling sorry for himself or anything like that. A determined grimace appeared on the teen's face, today would be normal

. Marco got dressed red hoodie gray t-shirt and jeans just like everyday. He emulated the consistency of look as steve jobs (as well as others). Marco grabbed his phone his bookbag and headed downstairs, where a bagel was waiting for him. Marco ate the bagel and waited for his bus. His bus pulled up Marco silently took his seat. Marco began his morning meditation session mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. The bus arrived and the students left the bus and dispersed. Most going to their lockers or perhaps their first classes. Marco checked his watch, 7:55 then looked to horizon expectantly. Like clockwork a teenager named Jackie skated by. The two teens shared a nod that over years had become ritual. Marco smiled. Everything was okay today would be normal.

All the students went to homeroom marco looked around the students talking loudly and joking. Janna was planting a tack on the teacher's chair, Jackie was talking to a football player. Marco pulled out a book titled aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe. Marco overhead a particularly bad pun coming from an unidentifiable source. Marco rolled his eyes and did a double take of the room All of these high school students seemingly oblivious to the inevitable death of- Marco shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind today would be normal.

Homeroom ended and psychology class started, a particular favorite of Marco's however he was the only person in the room that took it seriously at all. The previous day they had a pop quiz on hypnosis due to the classes poor behavior and Marco received his test. He received his normal on grades, and A. Marco shuffled the paper away in his folder. During the lecture one of Marco's cuts reopened near the cuff of his jacket. the teacher then asked questions which gave Marco a bit of a crossroads. He could either raise his hand and risk his cut's being exposed or not do anything and risk being questioned about it after class. Contemplating what he should do his teacher's voice rang out "really? Nobody? Not even you Marco?" Marco stumbled out a reply "sorry teach i was giving someone else a shot, the neodissociation theory states that conscious stream is split while under hypnosis- do you think i could use the restroom real quick?" ended marco with an idea in his head. He was given the go-ahead after which he left the classroom and walked briskly to the men's room. He rolled up his sleeves then wrapped his arms in paper towels and put his sleeve over them. Marco rejoined the class and participated in class regularly raising his hand and expertly answering questions. The bell rang and students packed up their materials and Marco smiled, today would be normal.

Lunch had started, Marco stood in the lunch line listening to his favorite song by his favorite band at the time, too little too late by love sentence. Marco sat at a table by himself. Well himself and some sad little taco wannabes. Marco smiled they were nowhere near authentic, good or really even edible but it was lunch, the day was almost over, just math class and then the day's over. He would watch a movie, he was in the mood for a comedy. Suddenly a tap came on his shoulder marco quickly swiveled his head none there… must have been an accident. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted janna. Marco made the decision to ignore her. No reason to ruin a perfectly good day with human interaction, he thought. Marco dumped his food and began reading until lunch was over. He had finished and looked at his bookmark, chew marks. Marco scowled he had unconsciously chewed on his bookmark imagine what people who looked at him would had thought. He'd just go to the bookstore next week to get a new book and a new bookmark. The lunch bell rung Marco gathered his stuff and walked to math class, today would be normal.

Halfway through math class the principal's name came on the speaker. "Marco Diaz to the office please" Marco nearly wet himself, did he know? Had someone found out and told him? Who? Marco got up shakily and asked for a hall pass the teacher barked for him to just leave. Marco psyched himself up for lying to his principal, in desperation he thought of saying he fell into a cactus outside his house. Marco as he was rounding the last corner decided that it was impossible that the principal knew. Sure enough Marco didn't have time to ask what he was down there for before the principal was introducing him to Star. "meet our newest foreign exchange student Star Butterfly, she needs a guide" Marco thought a few things were weird, first as far as he knew his family was the only one that accepted foreign exchange students and his parents hadn't said anything secondly her name, star butterfly was probably a translation of something different which meant she was foreign. Marco hoped she at least spoke english or explaining things might get difficult. The principal walked off, " show her around the school now won't you?' he said over his shoulder. Marco studied the new student, she was blonde slightly shorter than him pale and blue eyed, probably european then Marco thought. She wore a fairly simple dress boots and long socks, casually dressed Marco observed, almost like she's ready to play on an elementary school playground. Star was concerned with the water fountain, she tentatively touched the button and recoiled immediately when water spouted. Ooooo she awed and turned to marco my parents said that there wasn't any magic here. Marco assured her that there wasn't. Marco began to give her a tour of the school walking her down the hallways occasionally pointing out obstacles and at least twice physically altering star's trajectory as to avoid potential catastrophe. As Marco was explaining where her classes were Star was skipping around eagerly taking in new surroundings. The tour ended outside the cafeteria and marco decided to try and provide polite conversation, after all it was pretty much expected of him. "I'm Marco nice to meet you, so who are you? Where are you from?" star turned to him with a giant grin on her face in mysteriously perfect english she said "my name is Star Butterfly and i'm a magical princess from another dimension" wow marco thought she's actually loony he looked over a burning rainbow and brightly colored animals. "Well it was nice showing you around star if you need anything let me know i'm going home now." as marco walked off star was filled with dread, did she do something wrong? Was there a reason Marco didn't seem fascinated with her? Ooo her first friend on earth and she already messed it up. Absolute panic filled her heart, maybe things would go better with her… exchange family? Yeah that was it. Star used her wand to input an address and fly to her temporary home. Marco opened the door to suspiciously loud laughter. Marco barely had a second to recognize Star before she excitedly got up, "Marco! I had no idea this was your family" in her excitement Star was shaking his arm rather violently. Marco withdrew his arm and smiled in a way that looked completely genuine and was only half forced. Marco's mom suggested he show Star to the guest room, and marco obliged asking if star wanted him to bring up her stuff. Star replied that there was no need and hopped on her chest and enchanted it to fly, "lead the way new friend" Marco groaned and climbed the stairs, this was a lot to deal with. A lot. Alright star this'll be your room for now, Star looked around thoroughly disappointed. Marco felt hurt just because she's a princess doesn't really give her the right to judge her room. Hmmm i got it! Star whipped out her wand said a nonsensical phrase and the room magically morphed into a castle tower. Woah Marco said thoroughly impressed. "If i had a room like this…." star replied smiling "alright no problem!" "no no no no star wait up!" Marco was scared to death star would find the knife he used and immediately judge him. Marco really didn't need to worry star immediately shouted a different but equally nonsensical spell and suddenly his room disappeared. "Wh-" star closed the door and looked at him. "Oops sorry" marco stared at the door in disbelief. Oh boy everything had just disappeared, his computer, his posters, his dresser, 11 red hoodies. Marco looked toward an open window and impulsively said i need to leave for a while. Marco jumped out the window and landed on a cactus then limped off toward the road. Star watching him from the window wanted desperately to help but thinking she would just mess it up. Star sat in her new room overanalyzing the past few minutes. There was no way she could make it up to marco. Star felt queasy she had made Marco a stranger in his own home. She walked down and opened the door to marcos empty room. She made a bed, an empty dresser, an empty book case and got to the closet, she didn't' know what marco usually wore but she thought that the red hoodie suited him so she gave him fifty more. Star then asked her wand to find marco. Star then flew to a low lying building. She approached and the door opened for her. "Whoah…" then she spotted marco "marco!" marco walked rather glumly toward her, "i'm coming home i just needed to.." Star cut him off "look i didn't get a choice at all about coming here and i know you didn't exactly sign up to deal with me." she gestured to herself for emphasis "look i'm sorry, i tried to recreate your room back at your house but i only saw it for half a second… if you really don't want me around i'll start packing tonight." without waiting for a response as she didn't think one was needed Star walked out of the store. Marco recognizing hurt on star's expression froze for a second before chasing after her. "Star!" marco called, star looked over her shoulder and turned to face marco. " look star i-" marco's eyes grew wide "look star!" and pointed, a particularly ugly bunch of monsters with grins on their faces greeted Star's gaze. They advanced, taking threatening maneuvers toward Star. Marco instinctively jumped in front of star, not out of being a hero or even trying to protect Star but as an outlet to channel energy. Marco began to deliver God's karate moves from the heaven, taking out three monster's in under a minute. Star's shock wore off and blasted the others over a mile away. The two teens turned to each other and exclaimed simultaneously in different words but equal amazement, "you fight?" marco chuckled, "uhh that was fun, i'm sorry i stormed off earlier, i think it would be great if you stayed with my family for a while if you're still up for that…" Star excitement on her face exclaimed in disbelief "really?" Marco genuinely smiled in a way that felt alien to his face "yeah of course" Star absolutely giddy exclaimed "hugs" and then proceeded to hug Marco. Marco stood frozen for quite a while, long enough for star to pull back. "You do have hugs here on earth, right?" Marco stammered out a reply "w-well yes it's just no one besides my parents have hugged me, well ever" Star looked shocked, a world without friend hugs? A world where parents showed affection? Star looked reproachfully and hugged marco again. This time Marco hugged back. On the walk back home amidst the playful conversation Marco asked Star if they had movies where she came from. Star said that she came from mewni and that she didn't know what a movie was. Marco decided that there was no time like the present to give the gift of movie watching and suggested they watch one when they got home. Star had no objections and smiled at the unknown wonder of movies. Today wouldn't be normal. No today wouldn't be normal and it's possible no day after that day would be.


	4. The first friendship Thursday

AN: this is going to be a lot lighter than the previous chapters, but I think this chapter plus the next two or three need to be a little fluffy to develop Marco and Stars relationship... I've also decided how this story will end and I'm planning about 7 more chapters if I decide to do a short time skip. I want to finish this story before season three but I might not because of school...

thank you so much Entirely Original Name you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I'm doing at the very least a halfway decent job pulling this off (sorry if I mess it up this chapter)

oracle6044 thank you so much I think you've discovered that I have no idea how I can write star sympathetically and keep her in (for the most part) her original character. I think I've found a way to sort this out though in the end.

thank you to everyone who reads even if you don't like or review.

A/N pt2 that new promo has me screaming (if you haven't seen it look at daron nefcy's twitter or Disney xd 's instagram)

Star mused as they entered the house,

"a mooooovie?" she asked with a tone of skepticism, "who exactly is a mooovie and why are we going to watch them?"

Marco paused "just-just sit, on the couch i'm going to get some snacks and some blankets" a thought suddenly occurred to him. From what he could gather Star's dimension didn't really have electricity but they did have more medieval sorts of imagery. "Do you have theaters on mewni?" Marco asked.

Star sank into the couch, "yeah is that what this is? People are just going to show up and do theatre?"

Marco stopped "you don't like the theater?"

Star replied nonchalantly "they're mostly boring historical stuff and they gloss over the cool bits, plus my mom practically expects me to recite them the next day."

Marco smiled and put down the award winning romantic comedy a pair of scissors and picked up something more action heavy, Marco selected a personal favorite "star wars a new hope" "well movies are sort of like theater performances, just better. something tells me you'll like this a lot more than some aristocratic play"

Star rolled her eyes skeptically. "If you say so"

Marco plopped down on the couch next to star handing her three folded up blankets put a bowl of popcorn in between them and wrapped himself up in two other blankets.

"Help yourself to some popcorn and make yourself comfy" he said.

Star's eyes widened… "what is this?" she asked enthusiastically.

Marco replied slowly and carefully "it's a snack food, called popcorn, it's meant to be eaten"

Star's expression remained enthused "well of course if it's corn it should be eaten." Star then proceeded to eat a handful supernaturally fast. "Doesn't taste much like corn" she said disappointed before shoving more into her mouth "very good though compliments to the chef"

Marco chuckled "you think that's good wait until you try some earth food that's actually been cooked. I'm glad you like" a button was pushed and the iconic theme started playing through the tv accompanied by scrolling text. Star was enthralled, unable to read english she was absolutely on the edge of her seat before people even showed up, captivated by moving pictures. When the first scene with giant spaceships and planets and lasers appeared Star was amazed. Commenting aloud on how "amazing" it all was. However this reaction was secondary to her reaction of the scene with actors and music and Darth vader and guns and such began.

Star turned to Marco, "are those real people? How did they get in that box?" she asked incredulously.

Marco chuckled healthily and began to explain that they were actors, before realizing that Star wasn't paying attention to him (with good reason i mean have you seen star wars?) and besides, he didn't want to ruin Star's first viewing of a great movie with talking. After a few minutes into the movie, Star thoroughly absorbed with the movie and marco having seen the movie dozens of times turned to star. He quickly discovered that her expressions were the main event. She was so pure, so sheltered and so enthusiastic. Marco couldn't design someone more different than himself. He'd already smiled more on the walk home than he had in probably the year before. This excited him but also set him on edge. Star would be living with him, it might be difficult to hide certain aspects of his life from her. Not to lie by omission but to exclude his past from the present, to avoid a relapse into darker times. Marco could seriously consider the fact that Star would be his closest friend before long, maybe she already was there wasn't a lot of competition… Marco began chewing lightly on the knuckle of his index finger thinking. Eventually Star settled down enough to begin to roughly understand what was going on in the movie and Marco noticed his own exhaustion. He adjusted his position and leaned back and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. Star didn't even notice and continued to emotionally react to every scene. She took particular interest in the death star, a giant hunk of metal capable of destroying planets. Star thought it cool she shared at least half a name with this historical superweapon. Star thought she was learning a lot about the history of the earth dimension and was thoroughly entertained. When the credits finally rolled she realized it was over and yawned. Acknowledging her own tiredness she turned to ask marco when bedtime was only to find him unawake. Fearing the worst Star teared up and quickly slid toward the opposite end of the couch where marco lay, before needing to check his pulse however he gasped and shifted in his sleep. Star smiled lucky no one had saw her silly fear that a friend that died chided herself. Of course he's just asleep. That makes way more sense than mysteriously dying. Star got up then immediately sat back down on the couch, there was no way she would make it up those stairs before passing out from exhaustion.

Star yawned again wrapping herself with a blanket marco had given her hours before she sat close to marco and whispered knowing that he couldn't hear him " i think we're going to be good friends so i hope you don't mind me using you as a pillow for tonight" before resting her head onto marco's shoulder. She got very comfortable quicker than she expected. The fabric on Marco's jacket was soft. Soon Star fell asleep too.

Marco woke up suddenly, his eyes darted around his movement felt restricted and a knot had formed in his stomach. Soon he gained bearings on his surroundings, remembered falling asleep and noticed star on him. He sighed, looked at a clock that said 2:36 am. He had homework to do. Marco carefully slipped out from under star then picked her up carefully she seemed surprisingly light when in reality he was just underestimating his strength. Warily Marco carried Star up the stairs and entered her room, and slowly put star into bed. Marco took a moment to marvel star's room, it was equally as impressive as he remembered from before. As he was leaving Marco remembered that his room had been destroyed along with all the homework supplies he needed marco then groaned, star had said she had put some stuff back but at the most it was skin and bones no paper no computer nothing. This was disastrous, how on earth was he going to do anything he'll fail all his classes then get kicked out of school and have to live on the streets as a beggar. Marco punched the stone wall in frustration barely noticing the bleeding knuckles that resulted. Marco took three deep breaths walked downstairs to the printer grabbed a few sheets of computer paper, sat down in the kitchen and began essays. Today was friday he just had less than 24 hours to survive before the weekend arrived and he could sleep as much as he wanted.


	5. An adventure?

A/N this serves a purpose i promise, i know it's light but it was originally part of the next chapter but it got so long i decided it would be it's own thing. I really like this chapter even though it's not super duper plot heavy i felt like there was another strictly friendship relationship building chapter needed before we get into the interesting bit. A bit of a timeskip, before season two but Star doesn't know Marco has a crush on Jackie, that doesn't matter until next chapter but also happens the face stealing episode and monster arm. But the blood moon ball hasn't happened yet. (i won't write about what happens their watch the episode it's good) Feedback appreciated as always.

Thank you so much Entirely Original name although i think i may have undercut that with him saving the day and all this chapter but he should be his normal depressed self next chapter but seriously thanks

Thank you tons Oracle6044 i feel like their friendship is what makes them so great.

A/N part 2 i know that i sort of made marco save the day here but i wanted to do something that showed off Marcos strengths. Also if you think this is unrealistic but them standing in line for hours for a microwaved hot dog isn't we'll fight. (seriously have you noticed Star's attention span?)

Star and Marco's lives were in danger. Earlier that morning they had arrived at kagubaster, a dimension inhabited with tribal english speakers dwelling in strangely forested land. Star and Marco were tied to a long bamboo-ish stick and were being led to their deaths by fire for being witches. Marco was beating himself over the head for letting them get ambushed, he should have known the dimension wasn't without people or people like creatures. Marco was so lost in his own thought that the fact he was literally in mortal danger failed to center his thoughts around getting out of mortal danger. This was partially due to Marco's unfortunate propensity to always consider himself in mortal danger. However this was a potential benefit in the situation because as soon as the fire was lit and his thoughts recentered Marco didn't freak out or panic, quite contrary to Star who was in the middle of regretting nearly every single life decision she'd ever made. If any number of hundreds of things she did, she did differently they wouldn't be in danger. How sad were Marco's parents going to be? How would they think of her knowing that she'd gotten him killed? What would happen to mewni without a known successor? What sort of fun would pony head do without her? How long would it take for everyone to forget her? The more she thought the more anxious she became, sweating like she was already in the fire when pulling her from her thoughts of personal extinction Marcos hushed voice came into her ear

"I have an idea on how to escape; listen closely i need you to nod if you understand"

Star didnt know why Marco was concerned about being overheard as the ritualistic chanting was near deafening but she nodded. Marco spoke again;

"First of all, Do you have a plan to escape? A detailed plan that'll work? I don't want to do anything if you have a better idea"

Star shook her head and looked down, plans weren't really her thing usually she just came down, wand blazing. Normally that was her plan but this time, she had nothing.

"Alright i need to know if you can use healing magic, not if you think you can, i need to know that you actually can, and can help people"

Star quickly nodded, interacting with marco was preferable to thinking of the reality of her personal mortality. In addition she was telling the truth, ever since the monster arm incident she healing magic was one realm of magic where she actually practiced on a regular basis in case anybody got hurt (or she needed to heal someone without giving them a monster arm), she could heal broken bones, cure bacterial infections and instantly rehydrate a person.

"Good to know, i need one more thing from you star, and this is maybe more important than magic, i need you to trust me, nod if you trust me"

Star nodded without hesitation or reservation, in hindsight star realized that if anyone else had asked her that she would have thought before answering, but Star felt as if she could trust Marco with everything. Or maybe it was just the situation acting through her. Whatever the case Star would stick by her nodded affirmation.

"Okay then, one last thing, don't fight and don't talk until we're released and don't say anything even remotely offensive"

Released? How is marco going to get us released? Why can't i talk? I'm not going to mess anything up? He thinks i can't do anything well- no star you said you trusted Marco, besides he asked you if you had a plan and didn't have anything

A loud voice interrupted Star's thoughts and the words, "do you have anything to say" rang out across a suddenly quiet forest. Star immediately opened her mouth to say something along the lines of this is stupid but remembered her promise to marco. No sooner had she thought that thought when Marco indeed had something to say.

"We can help, we can help your sick and your wounded, we can feed your children and improve your buildings, we can do whatever you want us to, killing us wouldn't just be a waste of life it would be drowning the chance for a radically better life for everyone here. You shouldn't fear magic, you should desire to help each other in anyway possible, and that includes asking outsiders for help." Marco said expertly, almost rehearsed in an accent that Star recognized from the night she met Marco Diaz PhD. Marco's speech was so well spoken that those that had showed almost no compassion minutes ago were now willing to give it a shot.

" and you can do these things" the leader of the witch burning said.

"Not I, my magic is almost non existent i merely chauffeur the true master around" Marco responded gesturing toward Star.

"Let the girl go and tie the boy above the fire," The nameless leader of the mob said.

Star was cut free and collapsed mostly with grief and relief, a tear came to her eye while Marco was talking.

"Very well but to be much use, She'll need her wand i'm sure she also won't be able to do anything if she's worried about me so she needs to pay attention to what i'm saying and trust me, maybe conjure a rainbow tonight to remind yourself of me"

When her wand was presented to her she grabbed it and started to rise in anger before she remembered Marco's remarks. She sighed in sadness and pushed aside her tears as she walked at the head of the crowd toward the treetop village.

Marco meanwhile quickly maneuvered on hand free reaching to his fanny pack unfolding his flame retardant blanket and laying it down below him. The main focus was on star and making sure she healed the sick. Marco escaped into the forest tops and waited for the night. Around midnight as suggested a rainbow appeared in the sky just over a part of trees not so far away. Marco swung from treetop to treetop toward the village. Most people were out drunk and partying. Marco before heading to the sick houses stopped by the empty jail he previously occupied and took the dimensional scissors from the cliche sleeping guard. Then stealthily made his way toward the healing houses he noticed earlier. Marco listened for the voice of star and instead was sorrowfully greeted with sniffles of not the sick, but the sad. Or rather one sad. Marco felt his stomach tangle in knots and his heart drop trillions of miles. He instinctively knocked on the side of the healing treehouse and said so that she could hear him,

" Star i'm fine when you're ready to go walk out the door".

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and closed with a heartbroken start checking around the side of the house. Marco having preemptively opened a portal to earth fell into it when Star tackled him in a hug. Now safely on earth Star hung onto Marco like he was her last chance of survival. Tears streamed down Stars face while a smile was prevalent on her face. Marco awkwardly embraced Star back with much less intensity but Star didn't even care.

Star eventually broke the embrace and once she had regained herself she questioned Marco rather intensely.

"How did you know what to say? How did you know it would work?"

"I identified the socio-economic forces working on their lives, made it clear to the leader that he would be unpopular if the citizens were denied what i was promising, and gave him a happy solution."

"How did you escape the fire?"

Marco lifted up his shirt revealing a fanny pack and smiled.

Star's immediately giggled. Just when Marco seemed grim. "Alright safe boy" she teased.

Marco rolled his eyes "guess that's my cue to leave" he said and left to go sleep in his room.

The second Marco left the room Star's face fell, she walked over to her bed and screamed into pillows for an hour because she was completely not in control and her life really was in danger. Only then was she left to reflect on what had happened. Her thoughts focused around marco in a way that was completely new to her. Today's events gave him a fourth dimension. It seemed seriously impressive how calm he was under pressure. Often when guys tried to impress her they give mock stoicism in the face of danger, and it usually does win her over, that's how she started dating tom, (needless to say he wasn't stoic all the time) and when princes tried to win her over that part of a prince's resume was sure to give them a slight chance, but in reality they almost all fell apart in pressure. Marco seemed different though, he seemed genuine, he was genuine actually. Star was totally in shock that she owed her life to Marco. Then she remembered, friends don't keep count of who saves who.

A/N part three, i love Alan tudyk but hate Ludo, so he's probably not going to be named in this fanfic. Toffee is the best villain and you cannot change my mind. Also again sorry this glosses over the previously set up depression stuff but i really wanted to build their relationship.


	6. Friends

A/N super inconsistent I know I'll try and publish the next chapter tonight this isn't really that original just a sort of proto rewrite of the s1 finale. I wanted to establish that Marco was sort of getting better because of star but wasn't done healing. I got a little lazy in the end I super duper promise the next chapter will actually be interesting

Thank you so much Entirely Original Name, as always i hope i didn't undermine anything with this chapter but you pointed out more or less what i had hoped to accomplish with the last chapter.

Thank you so much Oracle6044 i'm glad you reviewed i think this is the last super heavy character development chapter for a while.

a/N thank you so much everyone who reviews without them i probably wouldn't have written as much as i have.

.Marco impulsively reached into Star's purse opened a portal to earth. Marco turned toward star, waited until the last possible second and grabbed her by her feet and threw her into the portal. Then threw himself headfirst into the portal.

Star looked around, she was sitting in the hallway in the diaz's house. An unappealing sandwich in her hand she knew instantly what happened. She stood up immediately when marco came through the portal. She instantly launched into complain mode.

"Ugh, I almost had it! There was no reason for you to do that." Star then turned away from Marco.

Marco feeling defensive outburst with "i was thinking of not dying!"

Star held out the sandwich, "all we have is this small little sandwich!"

Marco shook his head "it's not worth dying for" in a sudden burst of anger he swatted the sandwich out of star's hand "no sandwich is worth dying for!" realizing what he'd just done Marco apologized and walked to his room. Star without really thinking it through shouted "sometimes i wonder how we're even friends" Marco stopped and looked back a tear already forming in his eyes. Star didn't know it, but there was nothing she could've said that would have hurt him more. Star recognized the hurt on his face and immediately regretted saying anything but in obstinate defiance she refused to apologize and walked into her room. She screamed into a pillow and began to justify her rudeness toward Marco to herself. Eventually she fell asleep even though it was mid afternoon.

Marco slammed the door in his room to make it seem as if he were more angry than sad. He locked the door and sat down on the floor tears now down his face. Marco thought to himself, why were star and he friends? What did they have in common? Why did star even care about him? Did star even care about him? Marco shook his head to escape from the thoughts but they returned, how long could they be friends? How long until Star left and they never saw each other again? She did have to rule over mewni eventually, why not just stop talking now? Why should he even try and save her? Star obviously didn't want anyone's help least of all his.

Marco found himself with tears streaming down his face, Marco looked for a distraction and shuddered when under his bed he saw the glint of familiar steel. He took out the kitchen knife he'd stolen a while ago and wiped off the dried blood, his own blood. Marco pulled off his hoodie and shakily held the knife over his scarred arm. Star's bright smile flashed in his mind then marco pulled it away, he would be strong he would be happy, he can be upset with star and still use her happiness as a substitute for his own. Marco relaxed, examined the knife and shuddered again. Was he ever going to tell Star about what he used to do? Was he ever going to tell anyone?

Suddenly his window was opened from the outside, a couple of monsters scurried in through it and stood menacingly as Marco gripped the knife and stood in his best fighting stance. As Marco fought he was sure to not wound any monsters beyond bruises, he didn't want to mortally injure them as he was still convinced they weren't bad, just misguided. Marco attempted to fight as quietly as possible as to not alert Star and put her or her wand at risk. No he would take care of this himself. And he was two monsters were already unconscious and three more would shortly follow. Suddenly a portal opened. A tall anthropomorphic lizard walked out he was well dressed and his presence boosted the morale of the remaining monsters. Marco realized that this was the true leader. Marco had never thrown knives before but decided if he could take out the leader he could save his own life and lead the monsters down a better path. Marco while fighting the monsters let his knife slip to his dominant hand, then turned and threw the knife. It plunged straight into the lizard man's chest Marco felt a wave of relief, he had won. The other monsters were stunned and Marco stopped fighting and looked at his victim. Or what would have been his victim. The lizard man took the knife out of his chest like it was nothing then Threw it in Marco's open closet.

Star woke up and decided it would be best to apologize, she was wrong and she knew Marco wouldn't hold a grudge. She knocked on his door.

'Marco? I'm sorry. I know i was a jerk and i know i was mean, you were right it's just a stupid sandwich,"

She waited a moment, then opened the door.

A monster with the appearance of a fly was in his room. In a strained voice it said "if you want to see your friend alive go to the monster's castle alone, and bring the wand"

Marco was in a glass box. Bored out of his mind and worried sick for star. No sooner had he articulated the hope that maybe star would have been talked out of rescuing him by her parents, a rainbow plast clears the table where some monsters were eating. Marco obviously rooting for star and hoping she didn't get hurt watched the ensuing battle. Star was really amazing, expertly but ultimately harmlessly blasting monsters and relentlessly attacking his glass box, Marco admired Star's form and thought that a choreographer couldn't have done a better job controlling her movements. Marco was simply in awe. It was clear she didn't have plan but Marco knew she was strong enough to prevail without one. After a few more attempts to break the box Star was clearly annoyed. Marco recognized this annoyance and thought it directed at him. Marco didn't really know what to do but he had an idea. He took the chair he had been sitting on and banged on the edge of the glass, Star appeared to understand, she directed a powerful blast at the corner of the box to no avail. A monster made a grab for Star's wand which may have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Star began to glow, her cheeks, eyes and hair pulsed with magical power. Directing all the power in herself she expelled it outward obliterating every monster destroying the castle and breaking Marco free. As marco stumbled out of the shattered box Star was slowly descending eventually she reached the ground stumbled for a bit and got up. Marco ran toward her opened his mouth,hesitated then scratched his neck and said

"Are we still-"

Marco was cut off by an intense hug from Star, one that Marco immediately returned. Star apologized marco momentarily confused asked for clarification. Star elaborated clearly close to tears

"Marco you're my best friend there's nothing you could do that would change that, you know me better than anyone including my parents you know i don't like help, you- i don't know how to explain it but you know me and-and well i need you marco and earlier when i asked how we were friends, i'm sorry it was hurtful and i was a jerk but the question i should've asked is how couldn't we be friends. I mean for a second i thought i was going to lose you i-i'm sorry for not trusting you, you saved my life earlier and i couldn't be vulnerable enough to thank you. I'm sorry i just couldn't live with-." Star's voice broke and she clung to Marco like this was going to be the last hug shared by two individuals ever.

Marco thought for a second and said. " star you're my best friend to, you have such a uniquely optimistic look on everything and you're the strongest person i know, you you're so strong that you just took out an entire building of monsters! Star you don't need to apologize for not being perfect. Nobody's perfect, i'm not perfect your mom isn't even perfect. Don't beat yourself up about it if anything i should apologize, i slapped the sandwich out of your hand, i made you angry."

Star started giggling, marco confused asked what she was laughing about. Unable to contain her enjoyment she said in between outbursts of laughs "it…. Was… just….. A….. dumb ….sandwich."

Marco smiled slightly baffled and broke from the hug. Star produced a hole in the fabric of reality and walked into the Diaz household. Marco followed quickly behind.


	7. Sleepover setup

A/N here's the promised chapter, originally part of the next but the next one ran really long so i decided to split it up. This is part one. Hope you enjoy it's better than the last i think. Feedback appreciated. I feel like my quality is slipping, which is concerning because there wasn't much to begin with… to keep people reading i'll throw in a free hint toward the future… stuff's going to happen when marco and jackie breakup. That's all i'm saying.

Thank you oracle6044 i don't think you had to wait very long for this one.

Marco slid out of bed and groaned, his back hurt he had slept abnormally. Marco stretched and yawned out of the corner of his eye caught the display on his alarm clock that had failed to sound. 7:45 Marco freaked out through on his hoodie suddenly remembering that Star could literally rip holes in reality knocked on her door. He waited ten seconds decided that star must've gone ahead to school without him. Marco ran down the stairs three at a time grabbed his book bag and blasted through the door without tying his shoes or noticing Star sitting on the living room couch eating breakfast. Marco was in such a hurry he didn't hear Star's concerned calling. Marco looked at his watch which he luckily decided to sleep in the night before. 7:48. if he ran to school he could maybe make it by 7:55. Marco broke into a controlled run, knowing that if he sprinted he would wind himself quicker. Star grabbed her backpack and her wand and ran after Marco. Star began to make ground on him when her legs began to hurt. Star stopped to catch her breath and formed an idea. It was a full minute before she had recovered enough to say anything but she summoned Cloudy and told it to follow Marco. Marco rounded the corner and could see the school, he quickly ran into the building and found his locker then promptly sat on the floor. He checked his watch 7:54 he had made it.

Marco needing a break was counting in his head to thirty. On thirty he opened his eyes and saw Star standing above him looking slightly concerned. Star offered a hand to help Marco up which Marco accepted.

"You left in such a rush you didn't even say anything this morning, we usually walk to school together is something wrong?" Star asked.

Marco looked confused "but you weren't home, I knocked on your bedroom door you didn't answer you left without me right?"

Star smiled happy there wasn't anything wrong with her friend just a harmless understanding. "No I was on the couch waiting for you, you were up late doing homework so I didn't want to wake you"

Marco put his head in his hands "oh I'm so sorry I thought you had left"

"Don't sweat it what are you even wanting to be here so early? First period doesn't start until- what did you just do?" star asked as a student skated by behind her.

Marco looking down the hallway smiled then redirected his attention on Star "sorry?"

"What did you do? With your head?" star asked innocently

"Oh I uh… don't worry about it" Marco said with the intention of avoiding answering.

Star gave Marco her best puppy eyes, "oh please tell me" Star said. She didn't really care but she didn't like the fact that Marco wasn't completely willing to share.

Marco averted his eyes and relented. "Fine, I was nodding at someone."

Star who hadn't seen Marco hang out with many people was genuinely curious. "Who?"

Marco blushed and scratched his neck "Jackie Lyn Thomas" Marco said in a hushed voice.

Star momentarily oblivious to Marcos feelings began "oh Jackie! I know her she's pretty cool, why didn't you just say soooooooo-" Star trailed off the last sound.

Marco gave star an embarrassed sideways glance. Star mulled over the new information before launching into a hyperactive monologue.

"Hmm okay yeah alright good choice" star said then paused. "I'm going to fix you up! First we'll have to get rid of this red hoodie it makes you seem… reclusive. When we get home we'll get you some nice tees that'll look good…. Hmmm maybe a haircut too"

Marco placed his hands on Stars shoulders. "Look star I appreciate the thought but I like the way I look. It took me a while to find this style and I think it suits me. Anyway…" Marco fished for a piece of paper in his pocket took it out and then unfolded it. "I have a 23 step plan, I'll be fine"

Star snatched the paper from Marco and read it. Star having finished the paper began to giggle. Star tore the paper up and put it in a pocket. Marco looked confused but star quickly alleviated his slight anxiety.

"Marco you dork! You don't need a plan…. Besides I think you're right you don't even need a makeover you just need to talk to her! You're adorable there's no reason she wouldn't like you back."

Marco promptly protested "talk to her? It's too soon for that. A lot needs to happen before-" the bell rang and Marco smiled.

Star seeing the relief on his face walked beside him on the way to class bouncing and asking questions.

Marco turned to star "drop it please" he said with gravity and politeness. Star pouted in protest but accepted to drop it.

Through the school day Star couldn't stop glancing at Jackie. Star could definitely see Marco and her together but star kept noticing that Jackie's lifestyle didn't really line up with Marco's. Star made an impulse decision and decided to talk to Jackie. They became fast friends in second period and star realized that Jackie was super cool.

At the Diaz household star called pony head and was gossiping about Marco's crush on Jackie. Pony head was actually glad that earth turd wasn't getting ideas about star and conveyed how interested she was in the conversation. Star gushed about how nice Jackie and Marco would be together and how Marco wouldn't even talk to Jackie. Pony head expressed that that sounded in character for Marco and proposed an idea, star should invite some of her friends and Jackie for a sleepover pony head could come over with a game, star would convince Marco to play the game and that would force Marco to communicate with everyone including Jackie. Star enthusiastically agreed, and set the sleepover up for the Friday after next.

13 days had passed Star hadn't said anything to Marco about anything. On the walk home from school star casually brought up the fact that she was going to have a sleep over the next day. Marco unconcerned bode her to have fun. Star smiled and notified Marco in a singsong voice that Jackie was coming. This caused Marco to stop stone cold. Star could see Marco getting upset before calming himself down and walking forward. Star disappointed she didn't get a bigger reaction from him continued to talk about it. Marco was already daydreaming about wooing Jackie. Star suspecting that Marco wasn't paying attention said some ridiculous statement about draining everybody's blood. Marco kept a consistent smile on his face. Star knowing that she had successfully got him thinking about Jackie happily walked the entire rest of the way home in silence with Marco.


	8. Sleepover secrets

A/N alright this is a longer one…. Pretty lighthearted nothing dark but pretty important… it's a partial rewrite of the sleepover episode. Just imagine marco with 100 times more awkwardness and self doubt than i've written for him to get a more accurate depiction.

Thank you very much entirely original name but i've just bought five books today and they're not going to read themselves so probably no more back to back updates. I'll try and do one by wednesday and definately one on friday. Also the only secret explicitly revealed is Marcos crush on Jackie,

A/N part two. This was an easy chapter to write. But the next one isn't going to be. I think it's going to be a completely different version of events corresponding with bon bon. Also i apologize for not flushing out the other characters more but this story is about star and marco's relationship. (i think.) also don't hold your breath waiting for this story to be done by the start of the star bomb.

A smell of brownies wafted through the air. The smell lingered and then took on a distinctly more singed note. Marco heard Star and her party goers rush down the stairs. Marco on the couch took three deep breaths it was now or never. He wanted to impress Jackie this was his best shot. It's not like she could tell him to stop in his own house right? Marco realizing his count of three had long ended began to play his keyboard. Star was surprised she'd never heard music in the Diaz household apart from songs on Mr. Diaz's guitar. The music sounded good and Star didn't think it was coming from anything but a speaker, perhaps the Diazes had created a dance floor. The entire party moved to the living room doorway where they could all see Marco. Star was genuinely surprised Marco sounded good she wondered when he'd learned to play. Marco turned to the party guests and very cheesily claimed he hadn't noticed them and claimed he was playing jazz. Four out of five party guest agreed that Marco was playing pretty good. Marco appeared to be in a momentary staring contest with Jackie before Jackie broke a very brief silence that for Marco was an eternity of awkwardness.

"Oh Marco I didn't know you played!" Jackie said.

Marco too nervous to even to respond attempted to coolly escape toward the kitchen. When he stumbled over his own feet and landed on his back Star inquired about his wellbeing while everyone else sort of laughed at how quickly his bad boy persona had failed. Star asked Marco if he wanted a brownie to recover and Marco without missing a beat claimed that he didn't think they were very healthy and considered himself in very good physical condition. To the relief of everyone including Marco pony head interrupted him. However much less relieving were the words coming out of her mouth.

"Marco you've got it baaaaad! It's game time Marco! And since you seem to enjoy playing the field I have a game that would be perfect for you!"

Marco protested a lot but there was so much to protest against, him having it bad, him playing the field, playing a game, that it wasn't possible for him to develop a good enough reason not to before star took his hand and quickly led him up the stairs the rest of the party following behind. Of course everyone except for Jackie knew where this was going.

Pony head pulled out a box and everyone except for Marco awed. Marco then bluntly stated that it was a box and pony head was forced into explaining that it was game called truth or punishment, a game that was about revealing deep dark secrets to friends. Marco quickly stood up and started to leave. Realizing that Star was chasing him Marco tried to open the door that happened to be locked when Star cast a mild stun charm on him. As Marco got up Star launched into full guilt trip mode.

"Marco, why don't you want to play" star asked with an expert combination of innocence, disappointment and concern.

"It's just that some things are definitely best kept secrets" Marco said flatly.

Star fully shocked by that answer said what she was thinking. "What are you talking about what could you possibly have to hide Mr. Safe kid?"

Marco was nervous and actually sweating "if I told you it'd defeat the purpose of me leaving wouldn't it?" Marco asked rubbing his arm through his hoodie.

Marco intended it to sound mysterious but it came off as dorky. Marco had his hand on the door before the other party goers asked him to stay and play. Marco finally relented when Jackie invited him to sit down and play. Marco sat down in between Jackie and Janna shaking slightly. Pony head explained the rules, three questions harder than the last normal party stuff. She then clapped her ears and everything went dark.

The cube began to glow and a voice rang throughout the room. "Deceit and fables, Lies and fictions even with complete conviction if truth is absent from these events all will face the punishments. Pledge an oath of truth pinky swear to me."

Everyone stook their pinky into the cube Marco going last and quickest. Marco was incredibly nervous and everyone else was slightly uneasy. Star usually optimistic was slightly fearful she could see how this might end badly.

The ominous voice rang out "what is your favorite color?"

Everyone breathed a visible sigh of relief. If the rest of the questions were like this no one would have any problems. They went around the room and said their favorite color. Pony head was… pony head color, whatever that was. Star's was yellow and starfan13 immediately concurred. Jackie said hers was neon green then asked Marco what his was. Still nervous and voice cracking he replied red. Janna creepily implied he meant blood red and Marco quickly corrected while gesturing to his hoodie. "Hoodie red" Janna said that her favorite was black.

The cube sprung to life "someone is lying" the cube said as an electric current passed through everyone causing them to laugh uncontrollably.

After a full minute Janna confessed to liking pink. Claiming she didn't like conforming to gender stereotypes when everyone acted surprised... Even the cube begrudgingly complimented her on her fight against the patriarchy. When suddenly the cube expanded, encompassing them inside its walls. The second question was asked. It was simple one, what did you think of the brownies. After everyone claimed they had like the brownies Marco pointed out that he didn't have a brownie so he didn't know how they were. Secretly Marco knew they were probably burnt. Suddenly everyone started to swell. Purely uglified one by one everyone confessed to not really like the brownies.

Star hurt that no one liked her brownies and fearful of what the next question could be said that she didn't want to play. Everyone quickly agreed that this was no longer fun and pony head even suggested going to the bounce lounge.

The cube however had other ideas, and asserted that no one could leave until the final questioned was answered truthfully. Everyone then sat down reluctantly and waited for the question. The cube was happy to give it to them. The final question rang out

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Star looked toward Marco, the one question she had been fearing. She'd have to lie and figure out how to defeat it. Jackie pretty much over the magical cube told everyone to tell the truth. Then the cube asked her directly. Jackie replied with a story about a cute boy from skate camp. The cube, satisfied with her answer moved onto star. Nobody batted an eye when she said Oskar but only Star knew that he was just eye candy and that she could never reveal her true crush. Pony head however suspected that she wasn't being one hundred percent honest. The cube moved onto starfan13 who without reservation replied star butterfly. The cube moved onto pony head she hesitated desperately searching her brain for anyone she might have a crush on, pony head then smiled and claimed she had an intense crush on herself. Janna having a bit of fun built up dramatic tension before revealing her crush on john Keats, the 18th century love poet. The cube settled onto Marco and Marco after a full minute of stammering unintelligently and scratching at his arms through his hoodie fell silent and darkly mumbled that it was Jackie. The only person surprised here was Jackie but there wasn't time to react because the cube turned red. In a sort of ironic twist, blood red. The cube then became a death trap because someone had lied. Pony head accused Marco of lying and Marco protested before realizing that crushes were stupid and proceeded to make a speech about crushes.

"I mean at least I think I do. I've put her on this pedestal so I wonder if I like her for who she is or for who I've made her out to be. I-I think she deserves someone who wants to get to know her and that person is definitely me I think"

Star smiled, classic Marco talking himself out of a situation. A look of adoration appeared on Jackie's face as well and the cube slowed down. The cube then congratulated Marco on such a good speech before returning to its angry red self-saying that Marco wasn't the one who lied. Suddenly everyone was raised onto different platforms and the middle of the box room turned to lava. Star's hand went to her wand, Marco had tried his way now it was time for Star to take charge. Immediately three blasts hit the floating cube monster all of which had no effect on the advancement of the monster or his determination to get the truth. Star quickly attempted more spells, even inventing two on the spot. Nothing was working. Star truly got nervous pony head was carrying everyone else on her neck. Eventually becoming too fatigued dropping everyone in a massive dog pile. The monster box was approaching closer to Star's friends. She had two options, tell the truth or beat the box. The decision was simple.

She was going to beat the box. Remembering Marco's performance on kagubaster prepared a short speech in the second before jumping in front of the box monster. A realization an epiphany Star experienced. Starfan13's favorite color hadn't been yellow until Star had said hers was.

"What did we do to deserve this" star asked, while the cube was busy explaining himself Star took a deep breath, she knew what had to be done.

"But it wasn't actually a lie" Star laid out her claim. "Sometimes you don't know what you think, your head and your heart disagree. You think you know how you feel then it changes." to illustrate this point star turned to pony head and instructed her to ask what Stars favorite color was. Pony head obliged and star replied with blue. The box monster knowing this was the truth was unable to reconcile this new data. Star to drive home a point and mischievously have some fun asked Jackie who she had a crush on. Jackie hesitated glanced toward Marco and stammered that she didn't really know. This destroyed the cube, it destroyed itself. Star picked up the defeated cube threw it in the trash and opened a portal to the bounce lounge. After everyone went through Marco was leaving stars room when star invited him to come along too. After some initial protests star pointed out he might have the chance to dance with Jackie. Unphassed Marco asked star how she knew how to defeat the cube, star replied with a grin and wink that she knew someone who taught her how to speak well. Marco asked star who she though was lying, star for a second considered her answer and replied

"Well I know who was lying. But some things are definitely best kept secrets."

Marco rolled his eyes walked into the bounce lounge and star followed.

The bounce lounge was relatively deserted. Star's crew plus a couple of squares in one isolated corner were the only people around. In fact the dj's studio was open. Marco was curiously poking around when Jackie casually called out to him to put on some "sicker tunes" Marco hesitated, he didn't really know what to put on eventually deciding on a relatively upbeat song that he knew by heart. "Trust you" by rob Thomas. After 15 seconds Jackie called out again

"Pooh wow nice taste Marco"

Marco blushed and began frantically searching for another song to play after the current one finished. Marco finally queued up victorious by panic at the disco with 20 seconds to spare. Star suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jackie's into it" she said with a smile.

Marco replied "yeah I know"

Star whispered "go dance with her" with a playful

Marco immediately started sweating and nervously shaking "but the music I gotta-"

Star gave him a slight push, "I can do it" Marco fumbled down and awkwardly toward star's friends.

Marco was sweating he couldn't just go and talk, Marco couldn't dance either he would just be better off on earth. Marco made his way toward star to ask for the dimensional scissors when pony head saw him attempting to slink off she 'accidentally' knocked him back toward Jackie. He then bumped into her just as the song was changing to whatever star had picked. Marco was nervously shaking and sweating although everyone was sweating as they were dancing. Marco began to apologize profusely and explained that pony head had bumped into him. Jackie stopped him and with a kind smile told him not to worry about it. This slightly alleviated some of his anxiety and instead left him profusely blushing. Jackie quickly asked if Marco had picked out the current song noting that it was good but she hadn't heard it before. Marco gestured toward star and said that she had in fact picked it out and noted that he hadn't heard it either but then joked that he didn't much like it as it felt like a fall out boy song sped up and removed meaningful bits. Jackie looked at him reproachfully and began to talk.

"Marco a lot of guys have had crushes on me" Jackie began. Marco felt his heart drop. This was how she was going to let him down easy then. "Mostly they make shallow attempts to impress me but you're a bit different." Marco interpreted this as him being unimpressive. "I think that you'd make an excellent boyfriend. But I'm not going to decide anything tonight expect a text from me tomorrow though."

Marco felt as if a trillion pounds had been lifted. He smiled and even began tapping his feet to the music maybe the song wasn't so bad. He was still shaking slightly and decided that he should go talk to star. Marco went to her and immediately enveloped star in a hug, star asked why and Marco replied with a thank you and proceeded to recount the events of the last three minutes. Star began to grin, Marco was absolutely static. Star then gave him a playful slug in the shoulder when he finished and congratulated him. Star then noticed he was shaking from nerves probably and offered to open a portal home. Marco accepted relieved. Star opened the portal and Marco walked through.

Back at the house Marco went downstairs and put one of his favorite movies on. The award winning romantic comedy a pair of scissors. He sat on the floor and rested his head and back against the bottom of the couch. About thirty minutes in he fell asleep. An hour and a half later he was awakened by babbling teenaged girls. Jackie looked at the screen and immediately plopped down beside Marco.

"Oh I love this movie! You got to restart it for us."

Star sat down next to Marco and whispered some words of encouragement into his ear as he fumbled with the remote. Marco relaxed the movie started and Janna was sitting on the couch above them, star fan 13 was next to star and pony head was floating above Janna. The movie started and 5 minutes into it star had passed out using Marco as a pillow. Janna fell asleep half an hour later followed by star fan and pony head. Jackie and Marco both fully engrossed in the movie stayed awake until the credits. Jackie as she was fixing her spot to sleep next to the couch asked to borrow Marco's hoodie for a pillow. Marco nervously freaked out and said that there was plenty of pillows and blankets upstairs if she wanted Marco to get them. Jackie responded with an uneasy chuckle, claiming it was just a joke and that she didn't want to sleep on his sweaty jacket. Marco glanced at star who was fast asleep on his left shoulder. Jackie and Marco awkwardly whished each other a good night. After five minutes Jackie fell asleep. Marco checked his watch it was three in the morning, he had a slight suspicion that he wasn't going to sleep tonight, so he decided to think. He thought about what he would text Jackie tomorrow. Then he thought on how he might ask Jackie out. Then his thoughts took a shift. He thought about how Jackie hadn't promised anything, how if she knew he cut himself she'd hate him. Marco began to scratch his arms nervously. He thought of how hard every day would be for him if he had to share classes with Jackie and she hated him. Marco thought that if anyone would find out it would turn everyone against him. This angered him slightly, he wasn't hurting anymore, and he hadn't cut himself in a while. He hated that people might associate him with his past bad choices. Marco shook his head, that wouldn't happen. He had kept up his game for years now and he was only getting better, exponentially better now that star had showed up. Marco thanked his lucky stars she fell into his life. Well, just the one star he thought to himself amusingly. This warranted Marco looking down at the sleeping star that had become his best friend. Star's hearts temporarily glowed a shade of red identical to Marco's hoodie. Marco more than a little spooked closed his eyes figuring he better try to sleep. Marco didn't sleep that night and instead dreamed of the future he and Jackie could share together. Marco felt just a pang of sadness though he didn't know why. He was concerned for star irrationally, star had pretty much already given them her blessing hadn't she? Marco controlled his thoughts via a meditation technique he taught himself. No reason to dwell on the sad bits he decided before settling into his daydreams about Jackie and him.

The party goers all left around 7 in the morning, Jackie giving Marco a flirtatious wave as she left. After the house was cleared star offered to make cloudy give them a ride to the burrito place for some breakfast burritos. Marco refused going to his room in a trance like, sleep deprived induced daze. Star disappointed she'd be having breakfast alone decided to settle on some potato chips instead of some sugar burritos.


	9. Half Chapter setup

A/N stuffs been rough I was in the hospital then my internet went out then my computer got a virus... this was a difficult chapter except psyke it's not done. I have more stuff written but the ending is super duper hard to write plus I'm a little bored with this story and I have three more ideas for big stories so after maybe three chapters (not including this one) this is either ending or pausing. Plus new episodes. This is technically part of the next chapter so it's like half a cliffhanger but I tried to make it so you'd be halfway content.

Oracle6044 thank you so much I'm going to tell you that Marco has an eventful day very soon.

Kuriyan; I originally thought of the idea of depressed Marco independent of everything else but I read one that I disliked so I tried to do a better job, which... maybe? Since I've started this fanfic I've seen two more depressed/self harming Marco both of which were better than the first one. I think my take is unique enough and to your other point that was sort of my original goal but I'm going to have to sort of ditch the cannon fairly soon.

Thank you so much for reviewing.

marco awoke to repetitive shaking of his body in a slight daze, a mess of blonde hair in his face. Marco with just his head poking out from the covers attempted to organize his thoughts when Star's voice rang out. "I'm bored! Everything on this planet is boring without you Marco. Let's go on an adventure" Marco immediately protested, pointing out that he wasn't dressed for anything in fact he didn't have his hoodie on. Marco realized this fact and quickly told star that she needed to leave his room. Star protested and marco promised to go with her wherever she wanted if she gave him fifteen minutes to get ready. Star agreed and left the room. Marco putting on his hoodie and combing his hair Met star in her room where she had already opened a portal. Star perked up when Marco entered and enthusiastically grabbed him by the hand pulling through the portal.

Star and marco entered a rocky world. Marco looked over the dark, rocky landscape. The black rocks were probably very jagged at one point but due to unknown forces ( Marco assumed erosion and star assumed magic) the obsidian like rock had become had assumed the texture asphalt. Despite the light absorbing rocks covering the entire landscape a faint red glow emanated from small cracks, giving the illusion that the rocks themselves were glowing. Marco took in this new world with wonderous wife eyes and Star felt pride knowing that Marco was fascinated.

Marco took a couple steps in the new world, it was fascinating. Marco ignored the layer of ash-like film and felt the rocky terrain they stood on.

"Woah, Star the rocks here are warm! This is pretty amazing!"

Star smiled and basked in the radiating warmth of the black-red rocks and the rare, but increasingly common contagious enthusiasm originating in Marco.

"Yup and this dimension is completely uninhabited so there should be no trouble" star said complacently.

Marco responded with "try not to jinx us huh Star? Stuff could always go badly."

"Sure whatever." star said dismissively.

Marco began exploring this new dimension which star informed him was named fuoqua. Marco was fascinated with this surroundings but after attempting to discover more by close observations began walking around. Star followed him and eventually marco fully distracted with the pleasure of Star's company forgot about the literal alien world around him. Star and Marco talked and joked for returning to earth.

Marco and star arrived at 7 in the evening. Marco thanked star for a safe interesting and exciting adventure and star shrugged it off as not a big deal. Marco feeling slightly indebted to star had an idea.

"Star, how do feel about an earth adventure?" Marco asked.

Star' eyes widened "I didn't know you could go on adventures on earth " star replied with characteristic enthusiasm.

"Well it's not magical or anything i just thought we'd walk around the town and look at shops maybe see a movie and stuff."

Star secretly thought that going shopping would be super boring but she didn't have anything else planned, she didn't want to hurt Marco's feelings and she really couldn't mind spending more time with her best friend so she said "Sounds fun" with steady enthusiasm and agreed to go.

A/N so disappointing I know but I'll eventually have this pay off. It'll probably include donuts unless I completely rewrite everything . So there's that. Have a good day. Also if you want to know what story ideas I have pm me I'd love to run them by someone.


	10. An earth adventure

marco awoke to repetitive shaking of his body in a slight daze, a mess of blonde hair in his face. Marco with just his head poking out from the covers attempted to organize his thoughts when Star's voice rang out. "I'm bored! Everything on this planet is boring without you Marco. Let's go on an adventure" Marco immediately protested, pointing out that he wasn't dressed for anything in fact he didn't have his hoodie on. Marco realized this fact and quickly told star that she needed to leave his room. Star protested and marco promised to go with her wherever she wanted if she gave him fifteen minutes to get ready. Star agreed and left the room. Marco putting on his hoodie and combing his hair Met star in her room where she had already opened a portal. Star perked up when Marco entered and enthusiastically grabbed him by the hand pulling through the portal.

Star and marco entered a rocky world. Marco looked over the dark, rocky landscape. The black rocks were probably very jagged at one point but due to unknown forces ( Marco assumed erosion and star assumed magic) the obsidian like rock had become had assumed the texture asphalt. Despite the light absorbing rocks covering the entire landscape a faint red glow emanated from small cracks, giving the illusion that the rocks themselves were glowing. Marco took in this new world with wonderous wife eyes and Star felt pride knowing that Marco was fascinated.

Marco took a couple steps in the new world, it was fascinating. Marco ignored the layer of ash-like film and felt the rocky terrain they stood on.

"Woah, Star the rocks here are warm! This is pretty amazing!"

Star smiled and basked in the radiating warmth of the black-red rocks and the rare, but increasingly common contagious enthusiasm originating in Marco.

"Yup and this dimension is completely uninhabited so there should be no trouble" star said complacently.

Marco responded with "try not to jinx us huh Star? Stuff could always go badly."

"Sure whatever." star said dismissively.

Marco began exploring this new dimension which star informed him was named fuoqua. Marco was fascinated with this surroundings but after attempting to discover more by close observations began walking around. Star followed him and eventually marco fully distracted with the pleasure of Star's company forgot about the literal alien world around him. Star and Marco talked and joked for returning to earth.

Marco and star arrived at 7 in the evening. Marco thanked star for a safe interesting and exciting adventure and star shrugged it off as not a big deal. Marco feeling slightly indebted to star had an idea.

"Star, how do feel about an earth adventure?" Marco asked.

Star' eyes widened "I didn't know you could go on adventures on earth " star replied with characteristic enthusiasm.

"Well it's not magical or anything i just thought we'd walk around the town and look at shops maybe see a movie and stuff."

Star secretly thought that going shopping would be super boring but she didn't have anything else planned, she didn't want to hurt Marco's feelings and she really couldn't mind spending more time with her best friend so she said "Sounds fun" with steady enthusiasm and agreed to go.

Marco grabbed his wallet off of his dresser and walked out-Star in tow- toward the downtown area of echo creek. After the two had arrived to the shops the sun had set and the wind was blowing, marco had the foresight to go into a clothing store and offer to get star a sweatshirt since it was probably going to get colder. Star picked out a pull over hoodie with rainbow colored space clouds. Marco paid for the sweatshirt and they both left the shop.

Immediately after leaving Marco notices his own hunger and gets an idea for food.

"you wouldn't mind having an unhealthy dinner tonight right?" Marco asked knowing star'd eventually agree.

"Unhealthy in what way " star replied warily.

"A sugary meal, I think you'd like it."

"Sure sounds delicious" star said with overflowing excitement in her voice.

Marco led star over to a small shop, or rather to the end of a long line of people leading to the shop.

Star groaned "this isn't going to be anything like the goblin dogs is it?"

"No no no, we're in line for something good and we're in a Line that isn't infinite." Marco spoke the truth they had already moved a few feet toward the window and three people stood behind them in line.

Star seemed to be losing interest, her gaze wandered and posture was slightly slumped. "What are we even getting?" She asked.

"Well it's an earth delicacy called a doughnut I'm not sure if they have those on mewni" Marco replied eager to pass the wait time in line.

"Hmm nope I don't think so" star began before taking a step closer to the building. Suddenly a sweet smell came over her and she perked up. "What's that smell?" She asked suddenly very excited.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief he had worried star would lose interest. "The wonderful smell of freshly baked doughnuts from Tony's. The best doughnuts anywhere on earth." Marco said grandly

Star was absolutely giddy in anticipation and positively advanced in her hunger " oh I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

Marco smiled and replied " you don't have to for long" as then turned toward the man in the window. "Howdy Tony, a baker's dozen please." Marco said with confidence star in his shoulder peering into the window.

"Not a problem Marco" tony replied as he turned, he beat out some dough quickly throwing 14 onto a stick and then giving those a plunge into a deep fryer. After 30 seconds he impressively flips them off the frying stick and into a bag. Star and Marco watched equally impressed but star more visibly. Marco handed tony the change and tony handed Marco the bag of donuts and said "I gave you an extra so you can split it easily with your girlfriend" as he gestured toward star.

Star and Marco both started protesting and blushing while tony chuckled "I'm only playing, enjoy your doughnuts"

Marco and Star found a nice wooden bench to sit on. Marco opened the bag of doughnuts and offered it to star. Star gingerly took one and inhaled deeply to absorb the scent. She then eagerly opened her mouth and practically swallowed the thing whole. Marco took one for himself before offering Star the rest of the bag, "have as many as you like" Marco said.

It was Marco's turn to seem slightly disinterested. Star was so absorbed in the doughnuts that she didn't really notice for a while. But three doughnuts in star gave Marco a concerned glance swallowed her bite of doughnut and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just -" Marco failed to describe his thoughts.

Star realizing this might be pretty serious, "try and tell me what you're thinking" she prompted.

"It's just that since you came into my life it's changed so much, and for the better. A lot better. Like before you showed up I had never talked to her and last night she got my number-" Marco faltered and star let out a nervous chuckle.

"But it's more than that, you're my best friend, you're a friend I've never had and well I sorta wish I had always known you. And-and you don't know this but I was in a really tough situation before you showed up. There's no way I'd be this….. healthy without you. I want you to know you're the best person I've ever known, I really feel like you've molded me into an amazing person and that I appreciate you and that - I don't know that was pretty stupid" Marco ranted ending in uncertainty.

Star pulled him into a hug she could feel a single tear on her eye and nuzzled into Marco so that the tear was absorbed by his hoodie. Then she pulled back and simply said thank you. Then they sat on the bench in silence. Marco looking at the stars and star eating donuts while looking at Marco trying to wonder what sort of situation he was in before she arrived. It wasn't an awkward silence nor was it deep and meaningful. Both parties were content for the moment.

"Hey Marco?" Star broke the silence with a broken voice.

"Yeah?" Marcie said steadily and nonchalantly.

"Umm well if you do end up dating Jackie will that impact us? I mean will she get- I dunno jealous? We're pretty close…"

"Star don't worry about it I wouldn't date Jackie if I thought she didn't like you. She's great you'll see."

Star sighed unconvinced and worried.

Star finished off the donuts and got up to throw the bag in a nearby waste bin. But after standing for a second she groaned and sat back down. Marco hearing her groan shook himself from his stargaze and inquired into star's well being .

"I'm fine do you think you could throw this away for me?" She replied.

Marco grabbed the bag and threw it away then sat down again."what's wrong? Why couldn't you do it?" Marco asked with obvious concern .

"Oh I'm fine Marco just feeling a little lazy "

Marco thought for a moment "alright the nights only getting cooler and these hoodies only work so well, why don't we head home?" Marco said slightly deviously.

"Umm…." star trailed.

Marco stood up and extended a hand toward star "do you need help getting up?"

Star took his hand and hoisted herself to her feet. Marco began to walk alongside star but she couldn't walk the length of the bench without clutching onto Marco and her stomach.

Marco gave star an unsurprised but concerned look, "are you okay? can you walk?"

Star murmured "just a bellyache I'll be fine"

"What did you expect to happen after eating 13 donuts?" Marco asked parentally.

"You said I could" star quipped.

"I didn't think you'd eat all of them I thought we'd have some extra for mom and dad"

"Oh I didn't know sorry." Star said painfully.

"Don't sweat it, but we do need to get home eventually " Marco said.

"Hmmm I understand… I have an idea " star replied with a smile.

"Enlighten me" Marco said with skepticism.

"A piggyback ride" star replied with a smile and grand gesture with her hands.

Marco rolled his eyes unimpressed. "You want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Marco asked uncomfortably.

"Do you have a better idea?" Star countered.

On that point Marco didn't, he didn't have any ideas. So Marco shrugged and bent down in front of star inviting her to climb on. Star with as much livelihood as she could muster climbed onto the back of her best friend.

Marco staggered around for a few steps before becoming accustomed to the extra weight and starting home. Although the weight was there Marco expected star to weigh more. Not because she was large, (she was quite the opposite) but because he thought people would feel heavier than they are. Marco hadn't carried or attempted to carry anyone in years. Well, except star. Marco remembered her being noticeably light the last time Marco carried her as well. Marco began rubbing star's hand which was on his shoulder. Marco contemplated the difference in mewman biology. Did their blood work the same? Did their skin? Were there bodies made of the same stuff? What about bones? Bone density is a term he remembered hearing somewhere once so it must be halfway significant. Perhaps star and all mewmans simply had less bone density than earth people. Marco continued to rub star's hand unconsciously in a nonsexual or romantic way. Star didn't have a problem with it simply assumed Marco was distracted. An assumption that was in fact a reflection of reality. Marco came to rub one of her knuckles. An unexpected thought appeared, what about crushed mewman bone what would be the properties of that. Marco immediately recoiled, jerking his hand away from star's and allowing a slight frown appear on his face. Marco wasted no time before beating himself up for even thinking that. Crushed bone? What's wrong with you? Why was that even a thing you'd be able to think? Marco's external facade broke just a little more as his frowned deepened and seemed to consume his face.

Star noticed the change in her friend. They had spent the entire walk without exchanging words. It wasn't an awkward silence but a relief for both parties as they had been talking for hours. Star could see the Diaz residence in the distance. Star felt Marco tense up and noticed a frown on his face. Marco usually didn't frown she thought, it really didn't suit him she decided. Star waited a few seconds before calling out his name. Marco didn't respond, he didn't even appear to register Stars voice, this was concerning star tried thrice more still no response. Had he gone deaf? Marco was walking down his driveway and star started rocking to get his attention. He stumbled and immediately inquired if star was okay.

Star got off of Marco and rather aggressively said "I'm perfectly fine, are you okay? I've been yelling your name for like 5 minuets! You haven't even acknowledged you can hear! I'm worried about you Marco, are YOU okay?"

"Ummm…. yes" Marco stepped onto his porch and opened the door. "I'm fine"

Marco continued upstairs to his room. Star chased him.

"You better not be lying to me Diaz!" She yelled as she burst into his room. And confronted a smiling Marco.

"Star, I'm so okay you don't even understand I used to be not okay but right now I am. I've been okay for a while, thank you for your concern, do you think you could leave me alone for a while? I love your company but I'm exhausted."

Star yawned in response nodding, satisfied with his answer. And left Marco alone In his room.

Marco hated himself he had lied to his best friend, Marco wasn't okay. He was better but not fine he wasn't healthy. Marco imagined these thoughts leaving as the internet suggested, but found it impossible. He reminded himself that he didn't have depression or anything, not officially he hadn't been diagnosed. If he wasn't depressed what was wrong with him? Why wasn't he normal? Marco checked the clock 1:38. Marco groaned internally he wasn't getting sleep tonight, he knew this train of thought to well. Marco got out of bed and began to complete homework. All the while doubting his sanity, his competence and his own existence. On the verge of tears he read about the truth telling Persian akkeminad empire. While contemplating the knife he studied worldwide iron distributions. While trying to forget failed friendships he explained the heirarchy of needs.

At almost 11:00 in the morning star bounced into Marcos room babbling about an interdimensional adventure.

"Star please I need to finish this homework" Marco said knowing it was probably futile.

Star ignoring the words from his mouth pulled Marco out of his chair and opened a portal while pushing them into it. She completed this with a learned swiftness before any resistance could be amounted.

Star and Marco were in a cave, it was dark so that it was impossible to see. A rather generic roar erupted rather closely, Marco springing into rehearsed action punched it and swept its legs from beneath it, enough to scare off the monster. Star still fumbling for her wand summoned a rainbow charm that provided light.

"Star take me home." Marco requested flatly.

"Why? This'll be so much fun!"

"Star I need to do homework and I didn't sleep."

"This'll get your blood pumping!"

"Look a laser puppy followed us." Marco said.

"Oh no! Where?" Star turned and Marco reached into star's bag for the scissors.

Marco opened a portal, pushed star through and closed the portal.

"Look Star I had fun yesterday but I have stuff I need to do."

"Uhhh fine" star left, Marco looked at his mostly completed homework and made a decision. He picked up his phone, texted Jackie " do you mind if we hang out tonight? Brittas tacos? I'll be there around 5:30 if you want to show up."

Marco completed his homework and went to bed.

A/N feedback encouraged! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter particularly, it's a tad rushed and written mostly from memory. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
